Decorative fingernails are highly sought-after accessories. There are numerous instances of prior art dedicated toward the creation of unique fingernail displays. Methods of applying coloration, designs and patterns are replete throughout the industry.
At least one invention has contemplated the idea of having three-dimensional features applied to fingernails. This is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,723 (Mullin), which allows three-dimensional objects can placed directly on the person's fingernail. While three-dimensional objects may provide a unique visual experience, it is clear that problems exist with regard to the wear and tear that three-dimensional protrusions the subject to.
Visual displays that follow the shape of the outer side of a fingernail have been contemplated, in which a portion of the fingernail is removed and replaced with a separate object or display. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,161 (Thompkins) discloses a small clock/calendar display that is inserted into a cutout of a fingernail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,039 (Chang) discloses a fingernail that defines a small reservoir or recessed area, into which loose objects can be placed. This invention contemplates a removable cover that fits over the recessed area to form an enclosed pocket.
Prior art does not suggest or teach the formation of a cavity that is capable of holding liquid and other ornamental items. A removable cap, as that contemplated in Chang is prone to leakage.
The present invention offers an alternative to prior fingernail art, in that a fingernail is provided with a secure and sealed cavity, which is capable of receiving and holding a liquid media, along with any other decorative items. The effect of the present invention is to provide a method of making and providing a snow-globe effect, in which a large cavity area is available to contain the suspension matrix and reflective items.
The present invention is also able to utilize existing fingernails, with the addition of a secondary layer or sheet, to form one of the walls of the cavity. In addition, the present invention may comprise a single piece nail that is formed so as to define a sealable cavity.